Pepita
Pepita is a major character in the Disney/Pixar film, Coco and a major character in Miguel Rivera's Book of Friends. She is one of the two Spirit Guides of the Rivera family and specifically belongs with Imelda. Before she became an Alebrije, Pepita was owned by Imelda, being her partner in life and death. She helped guide Riveras when they arrived in the Land of the Dead. Personality Like her mistress, Pepita is a protective and strong Alebrije, resembling Mamá Imelda's "iron lady" personality.Most of the time, Pepita appears menacing, especially when Miguel meets her for the first time. However, Pepita can actually by calm and gentle, since she often licks members of her family but, Papá Julio seems to be somewhat scared of her, either due to her size or her aggressive personality. She has a bad side you don't want to get on, for she showed anger towards Ernesto de la Cruz after his attempt on Miguel's life and his murder of Héctor. It also makes her have great pleasure in tormenting him and causes him to be crushed under a giant bell a second time. She also develops a friendship with Dante, Miguel's pet dog. Physical Appearance Before she became an Alebrije, Pepita used to be a small, brown cat. She is currently a gigantic cat like Alebrije with green and blue fur, as well as yellow markings. Her back, ram horns, and front paws are blue with green claws. The rest of her is green. She has an orange muzzle and underbelly. She also has a tale like a lizard that has blue feathers, she also has hind legs like a bird, having scaled, orange feet and bluish green claws. Her tail is also green with yellow stripes. Relationships Dante Dante is Pepita's fellow Alebrije. Throughout the course of the year, Pepita and Dante had become friends, avoiding the cats and dogs are enemies stereotype. Dante shows hi saffeciton for her by licking her when they are reuniting with the living on Dia de los Muertos. The Riveras Pepita has been with the Riveras since the beginning, as Imelda owned her. Pepita is very protective of the Riveras, as she is one of their spirit guides. Imelda Pepita usually answers to Imelda when she whistles for her. The two have a strong bond, similar to Miguel and Dante's. As her spirit guide, Pepita is very loyal to Imelda and both females are very close with each other. Imelda trusts her completely, even having her track down Miguel and was also seen riding her. Miguel Rivera Her mistress' great-great-grandson, Miguel, was initially afraid of her when she was tasked by Imelda to look for him. Miguel learned she wasn’t as bad as he thought she was and was glad when Pepita and Imelda found him and Héctor in time. After Pepita saved him, she had given Miguel a big lick. The other Riveras Pepita is very protective of the other members of the Rivera family. However, one member, Papá Julio, Imelda's son-in-law was also somewhat scared of her. Carmen Rivera later pet Pepita during their holiday when the RIveras came to visit. Ernesto De La Cruz Before the film, Pepita had no quarrel with de la Cruz. However, when he attempted to kill Miguel (twice) and was revealed for being responsible in killing Héctor, she took him and threw him flying to being smashed by the bell again. Category:Female characters Category:Coco characters Category:Alebrijes Category:Characters who fly